


Broken Pantheons

by dragonsofyore, kiinqarthur



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, American Gods AU, Calli Ope, Cupid Ope, Ezrenakohf Aurora, Forge Hallows, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsofyore/pseuds/dragonsofyore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinqarthur/pseuds/kiinqarthur
Summary: Dreams are revealing, Calli still hates them.





	1. Cities and Curses

He’d lost track of all the names he’d gone by. The Irish had called him Fionn, a warrior of great renown. The Norse had given him the name Loki, they’d given him his fire as well. But that had been eons ago. Now he was Forge Hallows and completely, hopelessly human.

Forge had managed to sweet talk a teen working at some gas station into giving some stale granola bars. He tore the first one open, thanking whatever powers still existed for that small miracle. He still had his silver tongue, that was better than nothing he supposed.

Cities were better than small towns. More people meant more suckers to take advantage of. Fionn would’ve stolen from rich people, and given the ill-gotten goods to the poor. Forge stole only to feed himself.

He paused, glancing up from his meager feast. A figure stood in the shadows of an alley. Forge tried to shrug it off. It was likely some other vagabond looking to mug him.

Forge struggled his way up onto the fire escape of a long-abandoned building. It was a slow climb. One full of curse words and insults to long dead gods. He hated being up high, but it provided a better view. Oh, how he wished Freya’s feather cloak had survived the destruction.

The destruction had been his fault. Though he didn’t weep for the Aesir, nor for the countless other broken pantheons he’d left behind.

The figure had followed him now. Standing below him, silent as a ghost.  _Don’t look up. Don’t look up. Keep walking._  They looked up. Forge froze, biting back curses. He could see the stranger’s eyes glinting up at him in the darkness. Blood red eyes.

“Friend, I swear by Jove, I mean you no harm.”  _Jove? Wasn’t he the sky god of some great empire._  Forge had lost track of that too. “I’m not going to hurt you,” said the voice below him again.

He peered down. Pale blond hair, like moonlight. Crimson eyes that looked straight through him. “Who are you and what do you want?” The stranger sighed. A deep, pitiful noise. “I’m Diana.”

Forge scowled, studying Diana. He’d chosen a new form at random, hoping to avoid the consequences. It was eerie how much this stranger looked like him. A mortal eye might’ve even said they were twins.

“Why are you following me?” She sighed again. “I thought you were someone else.” So she was searching then. They all were. Searching for any ruin or artifact that could bring back their former power.

“Stop looking for them,” Forge said coldly. “They’re long dead.” He sat there in silence, not daring to move. Forge swore again, climbing back down onto the street.

“Let me guess, you used to be some sort of warrior goddess?” Diana nodded. Forge shook his head. “First things first, you’re gonna need to ditch the name.” He rolled his eyes at her confused look. “New names let you disappear.”

“What was your name then?” Her voice was soft, non-threatening. Forge frowned, hesitant and wary. “Loki,” He said what felt like hours of silence. “I was Fionn then I was Loki. Now I’m Forge.”

She nodded, “What name would you suggest for me then?” It didn’t take long for a name to pop into Forge’s head. “Ezrena, Ezra for short.”

The newly named Ezra smiled softly. “Well then Forge, you gonna show me around this wreck of a city or what?”


	2. Sol et Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are revealing, Calli still hates them.

Calli was beginning to despise the dreams. At least this one was different from the rest. Gone were the lush forests of her usual dreams, replaced with tower marble pillars.

 

 _It’s a palace,_ Calli thought. **_Of course, it’s a palace. Only people who are stupid rich could afford to build an entire building out of some stupid rock._ **

 

The twins nearly knocked Calli off her feet. They darted between the pillars, chasing after each other. She smiled at the delighted shrieks of the children.

 

Names floated to Calli on the wind. **_Golden child, Python slayer, Lord of Delphi._ ** That was the sandy-haired boy. Calli frowned, watching his dark eyes sparkle with childlike malice. And yet, child though he was, he shone. He made the whole room seem brighter.

 

Still, more names swirl in Calli’s mind. **_Huntress, Maiden of the moonlight, Goddess of Sparta._ ** These titles belonged to the girl. Her pale, silvery hair bouncing as she pursued after her brother.

 

The dream shifted. The children were older now, bowing before a bearded man who had the girls dark eyes and the boys bright smile.

 

A woman stood next to Calli, her mouth set in a deep frown. The woman looked regal. Dark hair piled in elaborate braids and deep brown eyes glinting with spite.

 

Calli shuddered, watching the woman stand cold and emotionless. **_She must be a queen. The twins’ mother?_ ** She thought. No, that wasn’t right. There was too much hatred in her eyes. A hatred that sizzled and crackled in the air.

 

The twins turned, finally noticing the woman. The boy stared defiantly up at her, pushing past his sister. “Greetings stepmother. How are you today?” His voice was full of false sincerity. The woman sneered, turning away from the twins and strutting off.

 

“She’s never going to accept us brother,” The girl said, her voice soft as she laid a hand on her twin’s shoulder. Her brother shoved her off, walking off.

 

And yet again the dream shifted. Calli followed the girl through familiarly modern alleyways. She was alone now, her blond hair shining in the darkness like moonlight.

 

Calli ran after the girl, desperate to not to lose her. The girl darted in and out of alleys, down side streets. She was following someone, careful, like a hunter pursuing a stag.

 

Another figure weaved in and out of a crowd, platinum locks making them stand out even more. **_Her brother?_ ** Calli wondered. **_She’s found him._ ** The figure continued forward, scampering just out of the girl’s reach.

 

A third time the dream shifted, pivoting around the mysterious figure. He wasn’t the girl’s brother. He looked more like a thief than a prince. His hair was different too, silvery and less golden.

 

Thoughts rushed through Calli’s mind. **_It’s a trap. He’s going to be the end of her._ **She followed the phantom thief, convinced he would be the girl’s downfall.

 

“What do you want?” He snapped, his voice betraying a light Irish accent. Calli froze, she’d heard that voice before. It had the same eternally sarcastic tone, that was often accompanied by an eye roll.

 

Calli knew that voice. And she knew this eternal huntress was not safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calli belongs to @kiinqarthur
> 
> Also scouring the internet for epithets is tiring. But I know I'm gonna have to do it again.


End file.
